


Zonked Out

by JahStorybook



Series: The Misadventures of Tf2 [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dad Spy, Fluff, Gen, Helpful Sniper, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short Scout, Trans Character, Trans Scout, Underlying Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahStorybook/pseuds/JahStorybook
Summary: After Scout's harrowing ordeal, he's feeling quite down. Being around Sniper helps.This is mostly just some fluff to distract from how dark these stories are. Don't expect them all to be this light on the angst.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: The Misadventures of Tf2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Zonked Out

Waking from dreams of humiliation and torture, Scout found himself panting and sweating in bed in the dark. He sat up and flipped the light on, shaking off the ghost of pain. Unlike usual dreams, he knew that one wouldn't be fading from memory anytime soon. 

Getting out of bed proved easier than most mornings, maybe because he couldn't stomach laying back down or closing his eyes. He threw off his white t-shirt, reaching automatically for the device he left on his bed post. When he didn't find it he was reminded that he'd given it to Engi to be repaired. 

Which meant he wouldn't be wearing it for a while. 

Scout hated what he saw in the mirror without it. He knew he shouldn't, knew that wasn't what nature intended, but that didn't stop him. If he didn't have his binder anymore, for however long, he have to throw on two form fitting tanks and a baggy t-shirt to hide the curve of his body. 

Engi was the only one he'd outright told, so far, and the Texan was very understanding, even admitting he already knew. As uncomfortable as it made him, Scout was happy to have told him when the engineer had made him a device that more comfortable concealed his breasts. He said someday they'd likely be more available, maybe even improved, but all Scout cared about was that when he looked down or into a mirror, he seen _himself._

It sickened him, losing it. 

On the way out he closed his door quietly and thought of the kitchen, briefly considering breakfast. The though of food made his stomach churn, though, and he ultimately decided against it. He felt anxious, itchy, food wouldn't do him any good. As he turned to walk down the hall he bumped into something tall and seemingly not there. Thinking it was a wall he hadn't seen, he was surprised when a hand reached out and steadied him.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Scout had to rub the blurriness out of his eyes and stared up in surprise at the one person he didn't expect to see.

"Spy? Why are you cloaked outside my room?" His father, caught red handed, grew tense. "You don't gotta worry anymore, man. I'm fine." 

"You were taken when I was supposed to be watching you," he said, making Scout's guts twist up with some confusing guilt/pity he hadn't felt before. Of course Spy thought that was his fault. The man thought everything fell on his shoulders nowadays.

"It's alright, I'm back now. Good as new, even." Except that scene in Medic's lab, but no one had been around to see that. Scout wasn't even sure what it was, much less what it meant. He sure as hell wasn't going to go telling _Spy_ about it.

"Still, you should go back to bed. The administrator sent Pauling to investigate our recent evidence against the other Spy, so we're not currently fighting." Another free day, huh? Scout glanced around, noticing the silence for the first time.

"Where is everyone, then? Usually Demo would be tearing up these halls by now." And Soldier almost always came and woke him up in the morning.

"It's only five," Spy said, settling back against the wall. He looked tired, but clearly was trying his best to hide it. 

"Five as in five in the morning? Geez, what are you doing up so early?" His father didn't look at him and Scout had to resist the urge to tease him. He was still getting use to this, whatever it was, between them. "Dad, I'm fine. Really. Why don't we go eat, alright?" 

"Very well." Food, once again, sounded awful, but Scout figured if he let that on Spy would probably drag him down to see Medic and Scout just wanted to... he wasn't sure what he wanted. Walking beside Spy he thought about it. He had gotten up because he woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, and he'd gotten dressed thinking they'd be fighting today, but now he had no plans. 

Halfway to the cafeteria they heard someone running down the hall and Scout turned just in time to be engulfed in a very warm hug. 

"What-" 

"How do you feel, Pumpkin?" Sniper. Sniper was hugging him. In front of Spy. Sniper was hugging him and he could feel his chest pressing against Sniper's hardened stomach.

"I'm fine! Really, I feel fine, I'm all better, why is everyone so worried?" The Aussie pulled away to look into his eyes, clearly not convinced.

"Why are you up so early?" Scout considered going back to his room, then, but it was only natural for Spy and Sniper to be a little overprotective so he brushed it off as just feeling a little smothered.

"He's hungry," Spy said then, drawing Sniper's attention away for a blessed moment. Scout didn't mention that he wasn't actually that hungry, seeing as how he _was_ the one who'd suggesting eating. 

"Yeah? Let's get some food in you then." Sniper threw his arm over Scout's shoulders, a gesture the runner was use to, and for a moment he relaxed. Things weren't any different, everything was fine. No one was mentioning the obvious presence on his chest, nor were they acting like he was broken. Everything was okay.

Until they reached the kitchen and ran into Engineer.

"Boy, what on God's green Earth are you doing up?" The Texan was cooking something that smelled nice, his cooking always did, but Scout had to resist the urge to gag anyway. 

"Morning, Laborer. He's hungry," Spy said, as if everyone needed to know. Scout felt the tiny prickle of doubt and anxiety coming back, but Engi just waved them by.

"Why don't you come help me out, then. You two leave our boy alone, he looks like he's gonna make a mad dash with you looming over him." Sniper and Spy left him, but not before Sniper bent down and kissed his forehead, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Thanks," Scout said, joining Engi at the stove. The heat rising from it made him lean in close, eyes sliding shut.

"Don't mention it partner. Now, how are you feeling? It's a tad early for you to be up and about, isn't it?" Oh. Once again, Scout felt the urge to go back to his room, but he resisted. People worry, they ask questions. He doesn't need to lock himself away because of that.

"I'm fine. I just wish we could get back to normal already." That was the closest he got to saying how he really felt. 

"I hear ya! Here, take this and set it over there," Engi said, handing him a steaming pile of eggs. Scout took them and set them on the counter. "Don't you worry, though. We'll get back to the grind soon enough, Pauling will see to that." 

"Yeah. I hope so," he whispered, hand absentmindedly coming up to pull on his shirt.

* * *

After breakfast, which he barely made it through without revealing how awful he felt, Scout followed Sniper out to his van. They didn't spend a lot of time there, not like they did in the lounge, and it always made his heart race when the Aussie threw the door open and ushered him in. 

While Sniper made room at the booth, Scout busied himself pouring some water for the plant Sniper never took care of. It was a tiny little thing, sitting just below the closed window blinds. He cracked them open so when the sun came up it'd get some much needed photosynthetic or whatever. 

"Here ya go, Pumpkin," Sniper said, arms wrapping around him from behind. In one of his hands he had a mug of steaming hot coffee. 

"Thanks Snipes." Scout hated coffee. They both knew this, but Scout demanded to drink it because everyone else on base did. It was a matter of pride. 

"You should take that with you to the base. I'm worried on more night with me and the bugger will up and die on us." Scout scoffed, patting the fern gently. 

"Then what will you have to remember me by, huh? You just got to remember to feed him," he told his boyfriend. Something hit his nose then, a familiar smell. Taking a moment to breathe it in, Scout turned to look up at Sniper accusingly. "Why does your camper smell so good?"

"Oh that? I was up late and figured I'd heat up some pizza." By up late Scout knew he meant hadn't gotten more than an hour or two of sleep. The man was constantly snoozing during the day, and staying up at night. He was worse than Scout like that. 

"We should totally spend all day eating your old pizza then. I'm so bored I'd do just about anything right now." And now that it was just them, Scout's stomach had started to settle. Sniper was good at that, making all of his worries go away. Scout liked to think it was his super power. 

"You can have as much as you want. Don't know how entertainin' eating pizza will be, but knock yourself out." Scout rocked forward and kissed him on the cheek, leaving his coffee in Sniper's capable hands to sniff out the goods. 

"Well, we don't just have to eat pizza," Scout called back at him, opening the mini fridge. "What do you wanna do? Watch some movies? Go for a run? Snooze?"

"Snoozing sounds good. What do you wanna do?" He closed the empty fridge and looking in the over, silently cheering when he hit the jackpot. 

"Of course sleep sounds good to you, old man. How about we- ow!" He pulled his hand in close, shaking it when pain spread across his palm. He hadn't realized everything was still hot. 

"You alright Pumpkin?" Sniper took his hand, looking at the burn carefully. "Want some ice? I think I have some ice." 

"It's fine. Just gotta not think about it." That never actually worked for him, though. 

"Come on, just put this on it," Sniper said, shutting his ice box and handing him a baggy of frozen meat. Scout took it and set it on the back of his hand, sighing as relief spread through it. "Gotta me more careful. We've just got you back to 100% Pumpkin."

"I'm fine, Snipes." Or he would be, if everyone would stop reminding him that he might not be.

"You've said that so many times today Scout, and it's only been an hour. It's alright to let people worry about you, and it's okay to let people help you." As if caught, some of the weight lifted from Scout's shoulders.

"I just want to forget anything happened. I don't wanna think about Spy, or the torture, or- or any of it." Sniper took his hand, the good one, and held it close. 

“You know, at some point you’ll likely wanna talk about it.” Scout was quiet. “Not yet, though, huh?”

”Yeah...” 

"I'm sorry. Why don't we eat some of that pizza, then? Then we'll take a nice long nap, just the two of us." Breathing out a sigh of relief, Scout nodded eagerly. "Yeah? Alright, come on Pumpkin."

The two of them relaxed in the camper for the better part of the day, laughing, sleeping, eating. Scout was able to forget why he was so upset in the first place. If he seemed any less joyous, well, Sniper didn’t say anything.

When the sun started to set Sniper sat up carefully, realizing everything had gone quiet for some time. His Boston lover had fallen asleep for good it seemed. As at ease as he seemed now, Sniper could see the lines of tension in his face. He wondered if it was because of the nightmares or that uncomfortable bend in his neck.

Easing Scout back into the sofa took so little of his strength and the runner didn’t so much as twitch, making him smile on impulse.

"Really zonked out, huh?” He had to lean down to plant a kiss on Scout’s forehead, probably looking ridiculous doing so. “Goodnight, Pumpkin.”


End file.
